03 July 2003 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *John Peel 265 ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-07-03 ; Comments *German announcer: "Peel. Mit John Peel." JP: "Well, hello again and welcome to Peel 265 from Radio Eins." *Peel is looking forward to the Glastonbury Festival to which he will go as soon as he's finished recording this programme. Sessions *n/a Tracklisting *Eddie Fontaine: 'Nothing Shaking (But The Leaves On The Trees) (Compilation LP-Chess Rockabillies Volume One - Just Go Wild Over Rock'N'Roll)' (Chess) *Prefuse 73: 'The Color of Tempo (LP-One Word Extinguisher)' (Warp) *Mommy and Daddy: 'Permed Past Her Prime (7")' (Big Cat UK) :(JP: 'Well, what a supremely bitchy track that is too.') *Turismo: 'Pachinko Train (12"-Die Riesige Nacht)' (Ware) *Stanton: 'Seaweeding (LP-Walking Songs)' (Jonson Family) (a wrong speed moment) *Mystery Girls: 'Turned On, Tuning In (7")' (Bancroft) *Vybes Cartel: 'Good To Go (7")' (South Rakks Crew) *White Hassle: 'Sandlot Shuffle (LP-The Death Of Song)' (Fargo) :(JP: 'I'd like to borrow that mojo filter for the weekend.') *Mason & MC Armanni Reign: 'Ruff Rugged & Raw (12")' (Freak Recordings) *Lips Vago: 'Freak Lobbies (Compilation 7"-Mothballs (Vol. 2))' (Mouthmoth) *Frog Pocket: 'Fir Faas (12")' (Planet Mu) *Big Flame: 'Man Of Few Syllables (7"-Rigour)' (Ron Johnson) *Young Heart Attack: 'Over And Over (7")' (XL Recordings) *Ben Long: 'How Was The Weekend? (Compilation 12"-How Was The Weekend)' (Ruetek) *''(news in German: death of Barry White)'' *Undertones: 'Thrill Me (7")' (For Us) :(JP: 'Such a magnificent record....I meant to take that with me to Barcelona because on one of the nights there, the first night, they had ten DJs at a sort of private party I guess. There were a lot of people there including members of my family. I had to come on and do half an hour...and I had to follow Jeff Mills, which wasn't an easy thing to have to do, but nevertheless, I didn't get booed or anything, and he was really nice about it. I really wanted to have that record with me, and I left it at home. Very cross about that.') *Top Top vs Sophio: 'Jean (7")' *Branch Playboys: 'Grand Prairie Waltz (Compilation LP-Cajuns Vol. 2)' (Sonet) *Kills: 'Cat Claw (10"-Black Rooster EP)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *Fairmont: 'Kinmount (LP-Paper Stars)' (Traum Schallplaten) *White Hassle: 'I Can't Imagine That You're Happy (LP-The Death Of Song)' (Fargo) *Outsidaz: 'No Need For Alarm (12")' (Hecttech) *Real Losers: 'Johnny Got The Action (Compilation 7" on green vinyl)' (Gojonnygogogo) The band whose name is "so rude I can't say it on the radio" is The Motherfuckers. *Nina Nastasia: 'Regrets (LP-Run To Ruin http://tinyurl.com/3ttttkf)' (Touch & Go) *Sludgefeast: 'Ain't Right Baby (7"-It's On)' (Must Destroy Music) *Danny C: 'The Mexican (Remix) (12"-The Mexican Remixes - The Good The Bad & The Ugly (Part One The Bad Mixes By Danny C)' (Dread Recordings) *Coca Tea: 'Death in the Stadium (Compilation LP-The Revenge Of King Jammys Super Power Allstars Part 2)' (Jammy's) *Vera Cruise: 'Seven / Eight (split 7" with Whiskey Biscuit-Vinyl Junkie Single 1)' (Loose) *Melt-Banana: 'Like A White Bat In A Box, Dead Matters Go On (CD-Cell-Scape)' (A-Zap) *To Rococo Rot: 'For Bologna (split 7" with Pan.American)' (Unhip) File ;Name *a) Peel_265_Radio_Eins.MP3 *b) John Peel 2003-07-03 - Vol 265 (Radio Eins).mp3 ;Length *a) 01:57;14 *b) 01:40:11 ;Other *Thanks to Hage for file a), which is 17 minutes longer than the previously shared version. ;Available *a) ZShare *b) John Peel Torrent Compilation 17 of 17 (Various) ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category: Radio Eins Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment